


Empatía

by KarenHikari



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era algo más. Algo que no era repugnancia, ni odio, ni desprecio, ni burla, ni aborrecimiento...</p><p>Era empatía.</p><p>Quizás y sólo quizás, Medusa no fuera tan mala después de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empatía

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, una amiga empezó a mandarme fotos en donde Medusa cargaba y abrazaba a Chrona y la amenacé con escribir un fanfic si seguía mándandome fotos deprimentes, al principio sólo era una broma, pero conforme siguió haciéndolo, la idea apareció y me gustó mucho.

Rondaban las once de la noche cuando Medusa abrió la puerta de su casa.

Fuera llovía a cántaros, como si el mismo demonio hubiera decidido mandar un diluvio.

Cómo odiaba los días lluviosos, pensó, mientras cerraba la puerta de una patada brusca. Estaba increíblemente enfadada.

Lo cierto era que no todo su mal humor se debía al clima. Una bruja joven se había adentrado en sus dominios y aunque había logrado que dejara sus tierras no había conseguido matarla, y peleando contra ella había recibido una flecha de lleno en el antebrazo derecho, provocándole una herida que ahora sangraba y empapaba su túnica, aunque no lo notaba por la maldita lluvia, que ya se había encargado de empaparla hasta los mismos huesos.

Fue justo en ese momento que una pequeña figura apareció en su campo de vista. Chrona; su hija. Otra de las cosas que odiaba.

Era tan inútil, tan estúpida, tan torpe.

Lo dicho, al ver que sangraba, la niña se había apresurado a buscar un kit de primeros auxilios que, bien visto, Medusa no recordaba por qué conservaba.

Chrona rehuía sus ojos, encorvada como era su costumbre, su vista vuelta al suelo, sin atreverse a hablar, pero extendiéndole el juego de vendas.

Esa imagen sólo consiguió enfadarla aun más. ¿Cómo era posible que ella, tan débil, tan frágil, tan enfermiza pudiera siquiera pensar que ella, la gran Medusa, necesitaba de su ayuda? ¡Patético! ¡Patético igual que toda ella!

El movimiento le resultaba tan familiar que ni siquiera lo notó. Alzó el brazo y en un sólo movimiento lo descargó contra la niña, que fue disparada hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

Cuando el cuerpo golpeó contra el suelo, casi pudo escuchar los frágiles huesos crujir. Chrona reprimió un gemido, sabiendo que si dejaba escapar una queja, Medusa doblaría la fuerza de los golpes.

Permaneció unas segundos en el piso, buscando las energías para levantarse, pero todo rastro de fortaleza había abandonado su pequeño cuerpo.

–Levántate –ordenó Medusa, insensible al dolor de la niña.

Sin embargo, Chrona no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, y la desesperanza empezaba a hacerle mella. Sin que pudiera contenerlo de su garganta empezaron a salir sollozos y para cuando quiso detenerse ya estaba llorando. Tenía tanto miedo. Medusa-sama odiaba la debilidad y ella estaba siendo muy débil, no quería pensar en lo que le haría si la veía llorando, pero mientras más deseaba detenerse menos control tenía sobre sí misma y no sabía cómo liderar con eso.

–Levántate –rugió sin inmutares ante los entrecortados sollozos de la niña.

Chrona temblaba incontrolablemente, presa del pánico. Medusa-sama estaba herida y ella la había molestado. La mandaría a esa habitación vacía y oscura que le daba tanto miedo y la golpearía otra vez. Ella no quería que Medusa-sama la golpeara. Pero era una niña tan mala; había hecho enfadar a Medusa-sama. Quizás era verdad que merecía que le hicieran daño para castigarla.

No quería que Medusa-sama se molestara más, así que se apresuró a reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se puso de pie tambaleándose.

Medusa la miró con repulsión; despreciaba a esa niña con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Cómo era posible que siendo hija suya fuera tan condenadamente débil e inútil? Era la hija de una bruja, y por si fuera poco de una bruja tan poderosa que había conseguido la transfusión exitosa de sangre negra a un ser vivo. ¿Por qué no podía haber sido más fuerte? Por si fuera poco, su personalidad era irremediablemente tímida y asquerosamente amable.

Cierto era que mientras había estado embarazada no había tenido ningún cuidado. Había seguido usando su magia sin preocuparse acerca de si eso podría afectar al bebé; no se había preocupado en lo más mínimo por su alimentación y había realizado trabajos que pocas criaturas, aunque no estuvieran preñadas, se habrían atrevido a llevar a cabo.

A veces se preguntaba si no debería haber tenido algún cuidado, y si la poca inteligencia que Chrona demostraba no era culpa suya... pero después recordaba quién era el padre. Ciertamente, debería de haber tenido más cuidado al escoger la otra mitad de los genes de su arma, aunque, bien visto, alguien tan tímido y con una capacidad de confiar tan ciegamente como Chrona no hacía sino garantizar su lealtad desmedida.

Pero eso no la haría una mejor guerrera. Sólo el endurecimiento de carácter la llevaría a ser realmente fuerte. La crueldad era una fortaleza, un arma. La amabilidad, la calidez, la ternura, esos eran sólo impedimentos para la verdadera fuerza.

Tan pronto como la niña estuvo de pie Medusa perdió la paciencia y olvidando su herida se aproximó a grandes zancadas a su hija, rodeó su cuello con la mano derecha, hundiendo sus largas uñas negras en el frágil cuerpecillo y levantó su rostro, obligándola a que la mirara a los ojos. Al sólo contacto con su madre Chrona se congeló por el pánico.

Los ojos dorados e insensibles de Medusa se cruzaron con los enormes ojos azules llenos de miedo y dolor de Chrona.

Pero no había odio. Nunca había odio en esos ojos azules. Por más que la golpeara, por más sufrimiento que le causara, nunca había odio ni desprecio.

Había miedo, sí; y dolor, pero no odio y además, al fondo, había otra cosa. Era algo que Medusa, ignorando los sentimientos cálidos como los ignoraba, nunca había podido identificar más que vagamente; algo más parecido al cariño que al desprecio.

Por eso es que nunca lograba mirarla a los ojos más de unos segundos. Estaba acostumbrada a que la aborrecieran y la maldijeran, no a que la miraran así, no a que en el fondo de esas pupilas dilatadas por el pánico hubiera añoranza y súplica de una acción amable.

La parte de su cerebro que no estaba concentrada en la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo por esa estúpida herida planeaba cuántos días obligaría a Chrona a permanecer encerrada en la habitación de los castigos, sin comida ni agua; y una parte plenamente insensible al dolor de otros incluso se vanagloriaba con eso. Incluso abrió la boca para gritarle su orden.

Pero no pudo. Cuando la miró a los ojos... algo le impidió decir sus órdenes. Segundos después ni siquiera podía recordar porqué le había parecido coherente el sufrimiento y la hambruna de esa niña que la miraba con súplica.

Con un suspiro que era más bien un gruñido, soltó el cuello de la niña, a quien realmente empezaba a faltarle el aire, y la dejó caer al suelo, donde se golpeó contra su costado izquierdo con fuerza, pero ya era insensible al dolor físico porque más que nada, le dolía el desprecio con el que su madre la trataba.

Medusa dejó que su mirada fría y calculadora cayera hasta el cuerpecillo que nuevamente temblaba y con un movimiento de su muñeca sacudió la sangre negra que había quedado impregnada en sus uñas.

–Vuelve a tu habitación, inútil –ordenó, sin una pizca de humana gentileza, pero careciendo su voz de una insalvable frialdad.

Pero esa ingenua aún se atrevió a levantar su vista mientras trabajosamente se ponía en pie y cruzar sus ojos con los de su madre.

–L-lo sien-n-to, M-Medusa-sama –murmuró con un hilo de voz antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse cojeando hacia la oscura y fría habitación que llamaba recámara.  
Medusa maldijo por lo bajo y se acercó al kit de primeros auxilios que Chrona había traído consigo. 

Tomó una gasa, detuvo la hemorragia con un hechizo sencillo y con ayuda de una de sus serpientes se vendó el brazo, donde quedaría una cicatriz pálida, para recordarle su humillante derrota en los siglos por venir.

Tiempo después de que la figura encorvada hubiera desaparecido en el corredor, ella seguía escuchando esos gemidos llenos de sufrimiento, aunque no estaba segura de estarlos imaginando, y aún recordaba con escalofriante claridad esos ojos, enormes, las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo y encharcados, pero que aun así la miraban con adoración.

Debía idear un castigo realmente ejemplar e inolvidable para que esa niña no volviera a entrometerse en asuntos que no le incumbían.

¿Una semana en la habitación negra? ¿Dos? Moriría de hambre, tan débil era.

Pero había otra cosa que le impedía infligir semejante castigo en Chrona. No era algo que tuviera relación con la fuerza física de la niña o con lo enfadada que estaba. Era otra cosa, algo que no le resultaba desconocido, pero que no había sentido en años; y eso sólo enardecía su enojo, porque no sabía con exactitud qué era.

Estaba enfadada, sí, enfadada con esa niña y con la estúpida bruja que se había atrevido a herirla; estaba ofendida, sí, porque Chrona había pensado que necesitaba de su ayuda, cuando eso no era cierto en manera alguna.

Y de esa forma, Medusa habría podido citar otras mil emociones negativas que sentía en eso momento, pero la que buscaba no estaba entre ellas.

Era algo más. Algo que no era repugnancia, ni odio, ni desprecio, ni burla, ni aborrecimiento...

Era empatía.

Durante los breves instantes en los que había mirado a Chrona a los ojos casi había creído reconocerse en ellos, en los ojos de su hija. De su hija a la que tanto había maltratado, golpeado, insultado y herido.

Ella, Medusa, había mirado de una forma idéntica a su madre: con expectación, suplicando un poco de cariño o siquiera de atención.

Toda su vida había tratado de ser mejor que su hermana. Pero siempre, hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca lograba ser tan buena o tan guapa o tan poderosa a tan rápida o tan simpática como Arachne, y su madre, Quimera, siempre había preferido a la mayor, tan parecida a ella misma.

Nunca a Medusa.

Ella no sabía nada de su padre, y muchas veces se había preguntado si realmente había sido el mismo hombre que engendrara a Arachne el que la había engendrado a ella, buscando una comprobación de que el desprecio de Quimera hacia ella, su segunda hija, no se debía a que no fuera ella lo suficientemente buena, sino a algo sobre lo que no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de elección.

Siempre había buscado la aprobación de su madre, y ésta nunca había llegado.

Por el contrario, Quimera siempre la había recibido con repulsión y palabras que denotaban desprecio, con golpes y cicatrices que aún entonces, casi setecientos años después, marcaban su cuerpo. Palabras y golpes que aún entonces, casi setecientos años después, le producían una mezcla, aunque mínima, de angustia y un sentimiento de desesperanza que prefería evitar.

Chrona se lo había recordado todo aquella tarde, le había hecho revivir los momentos de su infancia en los que había deseado una caricia o un gesto amable y sólo había recibido golpes y hechizos que le causaban dolor. Por días, incluso había creído que era más fácil no comer durante semanas que aguantar un día más en esa inaguantable soledad y ese inmortal dolor.

Inconscientemente, al castigar a Chrona, nunca había usado hechizos, aunque conocía algunos que sin duda habrían resultado más efectivos que un mes en la habitación negra; sólo entonces se dio cuenta.

Cuando había tenido a su hija, alejada ya de sus consanguíneas, no la había odiado inmediatamente.

Durante un par de minutos se había dejado llevar por un sentimiento de maravilla; de sorpresa al haber sacado una vida de la nada, al ver que alguien dependía totalmente de ella y que nunca la juzgaría incompetente o insuficiente.

Pero había durado eso, un par de minutos.

Consumido ese tiempo la científica que llevaba había tomado posesión de su cuerpo y le había recordado que ese producto vivo no era sino un material más de sus experimentos y que debía tratarlo como tal.

Con ese pensamiento había conseguido golpearla, gritarle, herirla, efectuar la transfusión de su sangre escarlata por la sangre negra, despreciarla, insultarla...

Y aún así, Chrona nunca había considerado que "no era lo suficientemente buena", por el simple hecho de que era su madre, ahora se daba cuenta.

A pesar de todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a su hija, ella aún la miraba con cariño, con orgullo y con una súplica muda de al menos un gesto aprobatorio.

Una mirada que conocía a la perfección porque la había visto durante años, en el espejo.

Sentía empatía.

Maldición.

No podía tratar a alguien que la miraba así como a un simple y estúpido experimento que, si fallaba, podría ser reemplazado en cuestión de horas.

Sintió un nudo en el pecho.

Demonios, no podía hacerle eso a su hija; no cuando era igual a ella; no cuando era tan frágil que necesitaba de ese gesto amable que a ella no le costaba gran cosa; no cuando había podido entender todo el dolor que le estaba ocasionando y no cuando había visto que era el mismo sufrimiento que Quimera le había causado a ella.

Toda su vida había esperado la aprobación de alguien, y nunca la había tenido. Ahora que era adulta la tenía. No sólo eso, sino que además tenía también su cariño, una confianza incondicional... Y lo estaba dejando escapar.

Quimera estaba muerta; de Arachne no había vuelto a saber nada en años, ¿por qué demonios iba a desperdiciar lo que tenía en eso momento por lo que esas malditas brujas le hicieran en el pasado?

Seguía escuchando los sollozos y gemidos, llantos que atravesaban las paredes y se clavaban en su pecho como puñales helados con una fuerza incluso mayor a la de la flecha que se le había clavado en el brazo. Esos eran los lamentos que habían salido de su propia habitación y a los que nadie había prestado atención durante años; con la diferencia de que esta vez era ella la que los había causado.

Cierto era que no era la primera vez que escuchaba a Chrona llorar durante la noche, y siempre había sido capaz de continuar con sus ocupaciones como si el llanto no fuera audible. Esta vez, sin embargo, por más que trató no pudo ignorarla del todo. No pudo, no podía, ignorar el sufrimiento ni el dolor ni la súplica por atención que había en los sollozos de esa niña.

Y lo volvió a sentir. Empatía.

Un sentimiento que le ordenaba imperiosamente que consolara a esa niña, que revisara que Chrona estuviera bien. Un sentimiento que le dictaba que hiciera cualquier cosa menos ser indiferente al dolor de su hija.

No lo pensó. No coordinó los músculos ni pidió al cerebro que ordenara ese movimiento a sus miembros, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hija, tocando con los nudillos.

Escuchó un grito ahogado que provenía del interior; un grito de terror antes de que abriera la puerta.

–¿M-Medusa-sama? –preguntó la niña, su voz ahogada por el llanto y el miedo, aunque a todas luces trataba de parecer tranquila, con pocos resultados.

–Aquí estoy –respondió la bruja apuntando un hecho obvio, pero aún así no había malicia ni sarcasmo en su voz.

Empezó a buscar el cuerpo de la niña con la vista, y lo encontró en una esquina de la habitación, con las piernas abrazadas al pecho y la cara oculta entre sus rodillas, su espalda sacudida por violentos sollozos, su frágil cuerpo aquejado de fuertes temblores.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba hincada frente a la niña con los brazos extendidos.

–Chrona, ven aquí –le ordenó, aunque su voz carecía de ese tinte inflexible con el que siempre la trataba; esta vez, había algo de... comprensión en su voz, casi nulo, pero allí estaba.

La niña no levantó la vista. No se atrevía a eso. Se levantó lentamente y arrastrando los pies se dirigió hasta el lugar donde sabía que se encontraba su madre por el sonido, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre sus mejillas, una de ellas aún enrojecida por la fuerza del golpe que le había propinado la misma persona que ahora le extendía los brazos.

Se detuvo a una prudencial distancia de al menos diez centímetros de Medusa y, encorvada, esperó a recibir sus órdenes. Pero éstas nunca llegaron.

Por alguna razón que ni más tarde ni nunca conseguiría explicarse Medusa, cuando vio a ese cuerpo delgado hasta límites alarmantes -probablemente por desnutrición, aunque a ella no se le ocurrió pensarlo-, encorvado en una posición de miedo, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos e iban a parar al suelo, gimiendo de dolor y de angustia, la golpeó una nueva realización.

Ella era la culpable del sufrimiento de esa niña. De todos sus penas y desconsuelos. Ella, y nadie más. Ella, que cuando niña había jurado nunca imitar a Quimera en ese sentido.

Pero a pesar de todo, Chrona la miraba con cariño; nadie nunca la había mirado con simpatía, ya no con afecto o cariño; ¿y ella, cómo había correspondido a esa atención, que había sido lo que más añorara cuando niña?, con golpes, con sangre, con dolor.

Cuando volvió a actuar conscientemente, tenía a su hija entre los brazos, rodeándola de una manera casi protectora.

Chrona se congeló, esperando un golpe o una reprimenda. Sin embargo, contra lo que Chrona pensaba, cuando las manos de la bruja tocaron su cuerpo, no hubo un golpe, ni una herida y el contacto no estuvo precedido por dolor o sangre, sino por un agradable sentimiento de calidez y el firme agarre de los brazos de su madre alrededor de su delgado cuerpo.

Por su parte, Medusa se sorprendió de que esa criatura le inspirara algo cercano a la compasión, de que por algo que no alcanzaba a comprender aún quisiera detener las lágrimas de esa niña, de... su hija.

Se puso en pie con la niña pegada al pecho, temblando y sollozando incontrolablemente mientras Medusa le acariciaba el cabello y se sentaba en la cama, con la espalda recargada en la pared gris y la niña en el regazo.

Para Chrona, eso era algo sin precedentes. Medusa-sama estaba abrazándola, y por una vez no la había amenazado ni la había golpeado y a pesar de que la tocaba, el contacto no le dolía sino que, por primera vez en su vida era... agradable, era cálido y la hacía sentirse segura...

Pero la irregularidad de eso sólo hacía que llorara con más fuerza y que le entrara más miedo porque eso nunca había pasado y... y estaba tan asustada que todo lo que podía hacer era llorar y aferrarse a ese consuelo fugaz porque sabía que pronto tendría las largas uñas de Medusa hundidas en su carne, haciéndole daño, haciéndola expulsar esa substancia negra que llamaba sangre, o sus puños golpeándola, sin que le importara lo mucho que la hacía sufrir o los moretones que le causaba.

De alguna manera prefería los golpes y el dolor y la sangre porque le eran conocidos... La atención, el calor, las caricias... eso le era tan desconocido como la convivencia, como el vivir sin miedo, como el sentir cariño...

Pero... a pesar de todo, del nerviosismo y del miedo, la sensación de que le importara a alguien, de que alguien la sostuviera mientras lloraba, de que alguien intentara calmar sus lágrimas... Era algo nuevo y... no sabía cómo lidiar con eso pero… sabía que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba conocer ese calor, al menos una vez deseaba sentirse querida, valorada; quizás después no importara que Medusa-sama se molestara… quizás si se portaba como una buena niña Medusa-sama no volviera a enojarse nunca y fuera siempre amable y quizás… quizás, algún día Medusa-sama la querría de verdad y entonces ya nunca volvería a hacerle daño; se aferraría a eso, porque era lo único que tenía.

Pasados quince minutos Chrona finalmente se atrevió a rodear el cuello de su madre con sus delgados brazos, temblorosamente, con miedo al rechazo, temor a un golpe...

Pero... nunca llegó. Medusa no la golpeó y no la aventó y no... no le dio a entender que le causaba repulsión... Solo apretó su agarre alrededor del frágil cuerpo de su hija.

Lo siguiente las sorprendió a amabas. A una porque lo desconocía, a la otra porque no lo había planeado.

Medusa, esa bruja despiadada, cruel, fría y calculadora que durante toda su vida había tratado a su hija como nada más que un experimento... Esa misma Medusa comenzó a... a mecer a su hija.

Nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera cuando Chrona fuera un bebé la había arrullado; cuando había querido callarla siempre había usado su magia para dormirla. Ahora, sin embargo, lo que quería era que la niña dejara de llorar y la única manera que conocía para lograr eso era darle lo que ella nunca había tenido de niña; una caricia, una palabra amable, algo a lo que aferrarse... Y ese algo era ella misma.

Lentamente, de izquierda a derecha, mientras sin darse cuenta murmuraba algo. Algo que no tenía sentido y que probablemente no habría dicho de no haber sido por esa mínima empatía que al parecer aún era capaz de sentir. Algo cuyo significado era un calmante y un sustituto de cariño que la niña tomaba con la misma avidez con la que el desierto bebe la lluvia.

Algo que iba acompañado de suaves caricias y del calor de un abrazo.

Después de lo que probablemente fue media hora Chrona pudo dejar de llorar. Para sorpresa de Medusa, se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba abrazada a su pecho y aferraba la túnica de su madre entre sus pálidas manos.

Un leve y desconocido sentimiento de orgullo cruzó por su pecho. Había hecho algo bien, y su premio era el haber conseguido que las lágrimas dejaran de caer de esos ojos azul pálido y la confianza de su hija.

Pensó en dejarla en ese momento. En abandonarla nuevamente y volver a privarla de ese contacto cálido, porque su objetivo era detener los sollozos y las lágrimas de la niña y ya lo había conseguido, pero por alguna razón prefirió quedarse.

Diez minutos después lo que sostenía era ya a su hija dormida, abandonada a lo que su madre quisiera hacer con ella, pero por una vez, Medusa no se sentía con ganas de causarle sufrimiento. Por una vez, el sostenerla no le causaba repulsión, y por una vez, se quedaría.

Se quedó dormida con la espalda recargada en la pared y la niña aún abrazada firmemente sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando despertó le tomó unos segundos ubicarse. Hasta que recordó la noche anterior y cómo había terminado tranquilizando a su hija.

La acometió una urgencia infinita de levantarse con brusquedad y golpear al pálido cuerpo que dormía tan plácida y confianzudamente sobre ella.

Pero cuando le dirigió la vista a su hija... No pudo. Chrona casi se veía tierna ovillada contra ella, aferrándose a la ropa de su madre, en una confianza tan ciega que... no pudo.

Se levantó lentamente, y con un infinito cuidado desprendió las manos de Chrona de su túnica, para volver a depositar a la niña en la cama, mientras ella salía del cuarto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chrona se despertó para encontrarse con una cama vacía. Un fuerte sentimiento de pérdida la golpeó en el pecho, haciendo con su corazón un nudo tenso. El día anterior, durante unos maravillosos minutos había deseado, había creído, que Medusa-sama podría quererla realmente pero… al parecer sólo había sido producto de su imaginación… otra vez.

Deseaba tanto que Medusa-sama la apreciara, tanto… Pero ella era una bruja muy fuerte y muy poderosa… Ella nunca querría a alguien tan débil. Más aún, ella no necesitaba de esas distracciones que eran los sentimientos. Pero Chrona era débil y de verdad añoraba su cariño.

Justo en ese momento la voz de la mujer que tanto deseaba escuchar le llegó desde la planta inferior.

–Chrona, baja –ordenó Medusa pero sin esa voz fría y despiadada de siempre, sino con algo que quería similar cariño. Pero era algo tan tenue, que Chrona no lo notó y llena de desesperanza bajó de la cama y se aproximó al comedor.

Se sentó a la mesa, con la mirada fija en su regazo. No estaba segura de que después del incidente del día anterior Medusa-sama fuera a permitirle comer, pero reconocía que tenía hambre.

Para su sorpresa, Medusa depositó frente a ella un plato de arroz, encima del cual humeaba un huevo estrellado. Estaba sorprendida. Medusa-sama nunca le servía la comida caliente, o tan siquiera tibia; y después de cómo la había hecho enfadar el día anterior se habría considerado afortunada con un pedazo de pan duro o al menos un vaso de agua. Además, el plato estaba lleno; Medusa-sama nunca lo servía lleno, al menos no para ella.

Levantó la vista, preguntándole a Medusa con los ojos si realmente podía comerlo. Esperaba una mueca sarcástica o un golpe, esperaba esos fríos ojos viperinos que la miraban con desprecio pero… no había nada de eso.

En su lugar, encontró una suave sonrisa en las facciones de la despiadada bruja, que se había descubierto el rostro, y un brillo desconocido en sus ojos ambarinos.

–Adelante –ofreció, antes de volver a la cocina y servirse su propio plato de arroz. Cuando volvió se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, con su hija a la izquierda.

Ambas comieron en silencio durante un rato. Medusa en una aparente ausencia, aunque vigilaba los movimientos de su hija atentamente, y Chrona trataba de hacerlo lentamente, aunque con pocos resultados; la razón de que hiciera esto era que no quería aparecer desagradecida a ojos de Medusa, pero también sabía que su suerte podía no ser sino un experimento y que si Medusa-sama estaba siendo tan generosa con ella se debía a que quizás pronto fuera a ponerla a prueba. Poco después, Chrona había terminado su plato, pero claro está, no se atrevía a pedir más; lo que había recibido ya era demasiado.

Mientras tanto, Medusa la observaba, fijándose en los detalles a los que antes nunca les había prestado atención; la forma de sus manos, con dedos largos y movimientos gráciles, que hacían pensar más en una artista que en una asesina; el color de su cabello, entre un lila claro y un rosado; la manera que tenía de encorvarse, como si le temiera a todo y no deseara más que desaparecer; la manera en que rehuía su mirada, como si el solo hecho de mirarla le causara miedo.

Fue entonces cuando notó el plato vacío que la niña miraba con anhelo. Recordó cómo la noche anterior, al cargarla se había dado cuenta de lo delgada que estaba. Esa niña necesitaba comer más.

El pensamiento tomó forma y se materializó en segundos; pronto extendía su propio plato hacia Chrona, tomando con su mano libre el plato vacío.

A ella, ni siquiera le importaba, pero algo en la postura de Chrona cambió. Algo que le dejó ver lo mucho que significaba para su hija que ella mostrara un mínimo de atención para con ella; aunque fuera algo tan sencillo e insignificante como dos platos de comida caliente. Quizás, parte del valor en la acción era también que fuera ella, Medusa, quien se la ofrecía, pero pronto esos ojos azules que el día anterior le habían recordado los sentimientos cálidos se alzaron para toparse con los suyos, demostrando sorpresa.

La adoración estaba allí, como siempre, pero esta vez iba acompañada de agradecimiento y de esa infundada confianza, que ahora deseaba tuviera una razón de ser. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró sonriendo.

–Come, Chrona –ordenó suavemente antes de retirar su mano y volver a su estado de letargo, pero no antes de que pudiera oír un “gracias” de parte de su hija.

Siguió observándola. La túnica que usaba era un tanto larga, sin embargo, era algo alta para tener… un momento… ¿qué edad tenía? Maldición. Carraspeó antes de formular su pregunta incómodamente. 

–¿Cuántos años tienes? –inquirió, más bruscamente de lo que había planeado.

–Siete, M-Medusa-sama –murmuró, sorprendida por la pregunta, y algo asustada. Medusa había sabido que era menor de diez y mayor de seis, había estado cerca.

–Bien –respondió, algo avergonzada, aunque no pudiera creerlo ella misma, por haber olvidado algo así.

Para entonces ambos platos se encontraban vacíos, así que con un gesto Medusa le indicó a Chrona que le alcanzara el plato; la niña se apresuró a tomarlo con la mano izquierda y dárselo, pero cuando intentó extender el brazo, una punzada de dolor la acometió haciendo que perdiera el control de su brazo y soltara el plato que fue a caer al suelo, haciéndose añicos.

Chrona estaba horrorizada. Medusa-sama había sido tan buena, y ella era tan torpe. Medusa-sama se molestaría otra vez y la golpearía y… Y el temido regaño nunca llegó.

–¿Estás herida? –preguntó Medusa, sin hacer caso de la pieza rota. Chrona negó con la cabeza. No recordaba haberse hecho daño, pero ésta quizás fuera una de las heridas producto de la golpiza del día anterior…

Mientras tanto, Medusa había llegado a la misma conclusión.

Se habría ofrecido a revisarla allí mismo, en la mesa del comedor, pero no lo consideró oportuno. 

Medusa se puso en pie y se adelantó, deteniéndose para mirar a Chrona por encima de su hombro.

–Sígueme –ordenó antes de dirigirse a su estudio, que hacía también de laboratorio y donde hacía ya cinco años había efectuado la transfusión de sangre.

Una vez allí se detuvo a reflexionar qué era lo que debía hacer. Tenía que revisarle el brazo, porque se había golpeado con tanta fuerza que muy probablemente había una fractura, pero la manga de la túnica se lo cubría todo. Aunque tampoco podía aproximarse a la niña y quitarle la túnica ella, porque sólo la espantaría. 

–Quítate la ropa –ordenó, reflexionando que la niña se sentiría más segura haciéndolo ella misma que permitiendo que lo hiciera la misma persona que le había causado las heridas. 

Inmediatamente notó la incomodidad de la niña; pero ella no se atrevió a replicar nada y pronto obedeció dócilmente, aunque conteniendo las lágrimas. Se quitó la túnica, con un poco de trabajo al pasarla por el brazo herido y la dobló lo mejor que pudo, aunque movía el brazo izquierdo lo menos posible.

Una vez que hubo terminado Medusa tuvo que reprimir una expresión de alarma. Desde siempre había sabido que Chrona estaba baja de peso, después de todo, uno de los castigos que aplicaba con mayor regularidad era el privarla de la comida, lo que había hecho que Chrona presentara poco apetito cuando se le ofrecía la posibilidad de comer, pero no había esperado… eso.

Era tan delgada que todos sus huesos sobresalían, al punto de que podía ver con perfecta claridad la coyuntura entre un hueso y otro, con la delgada capa de ligamentos; había entre poco y nada de músculo que representara una protección para ese frágil cuerpo y temblaba; ojalá fuera de frío y no de miedo, pensó. Por si fuera poco, estaba cubierta de heridas, y era tan pálida que los morados resaltaban contra la piel color crema, haciendo que resultara fácil encontrar las heridas. 

Viejas, recientes, moretones, cortadas, quemaduras… cicatrices que ella había causado. 

Veía varios cardenales en sus brazos y piernas, en ambos, aunque la mayoría eran sólo moretones superficiales. Su mejilla derecha estaba hinchada y enrojecida, producto de la bofetada que le había propinado el día anterior. Las doce costillas sobresalían y se podía ver con toda claridad cada latido que su pequeño corazón daba, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba entrecortadamente.

En resumen, parecía más un cadáver que un ser vivo.

Hacía unos minutos había pensado que era alta para su edad, sin embargo, ahora que la veía así, pálida, herida, encorvada, temblando de miedo y frío... vulnerable; eso era lo único que podía pensar. Vulnerable, dependiente, indefensa.

Carraspeó, tratando de recuperar su profesionalismo como científica.

–Déjame ver tu brazo –ordenó, tratando, aunque en vano, de infundirle confianza a la niña.

Chrona hizo lo que se le pedía, como siempre, pero las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y en sus ojos había miedo y dolor.

Cuidadosamente tomó el consumido brazo de la niña, que tenía como carta de presentación un hematoma enorme; Chrona trató de reprimir un gemido, pero no pudo, lo mismo que las lágrimas.

Medusa se obligó a mirar la herida sin sentirse culpable, aunque sabiendo que esas lágrimas eran responsabilidad suya, lo mismo que las que había acallado la noche anterior.

Además del moretón, que tenía un diámetro de al menos 3 cm., había una protuberancia que indicaba había un hueso roto; el húmero. Estaba sorprendida. Aún si en esos momentos Chrona lloraba debido al dolor que le producía la herida, el que la hubiera aguantado durante toda una noche sin quejarse hablaba de una fortaleza interna mucho mayor a la que Medusa había sospechado que su hija tuviera. Quizás no fuera una inútil debilucha después de todo.

–No es grave –dijo, consciente de que no era del todo cierto. Era grave, pero no tanto como para que un poco de magia no lograra repararlo–. Nake Snake Cobra Cobubra –murmuró. El cuerpo de Chrona inmediatamente se tensó.

Medusa-sama se había hartado de ella y usaría su magia para hacerla desaparecer, pensaba, y… Y nunca pasó. En vez de un hechizo que la hiriera y la desintegrara, el contacto con las manos de Medusa-sama fue cuidadoso y delicado, y el dolor empezó a disiparse. Escuchó un crujido horrible y lanzó un grito, aunque no era de dolor, sino mas bien de miedo y sorpresa. 

Pronto, el dolor había desaparecido de su brazo, aunque ella seguía llorando. A veces se odiaba tanto, era tan débil.

Creyó que Medusa le ordenaría que se vistiera y la abandonaría otra vez, dejándola en ese cuarto frío, sola y asustada, como siempre. 

Pero no lo hizo. 

Lentamente, casi con inseguridad, la bruja tomó el mentón de su hija y aplicando fuerza, le levantó el rostro y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Por una vez, esos ojos amarillos, la miraron con arrepentimiento, si bien su boca siempre negaría que lo había sentido.

–¿Estás herida en otro lugar –preguntó, esforzándose por que su voz sonara cálida, aunque sin lograrlo del todo. Era la primera vez que se preocupaba por curar las heridas de Chrona, infringidas por ella o por alguien más.

–N-no, Medusa-sama. G-gracias –murmuró, mientras su mirada caía nuevamente hasta el piso, escapando de los ojos de su madre, aún llorando.

Quería irse. Medusa-sama había sido muy buena, pero Chrona sabía que ella era muy torpe y pronto haría algo para molestarla y lo echaría todo a perder y… ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

Podía sentir a Medusa-sama observándola bajo un ojo crítico, como el experimento que era, aunque lo cierto era que, si bien Medusa la observaba con detenimiento, no era sino para determinar cómo proceder.

Si de ella dependiera, habría borrado todas esas cicatrices del cuerpo de Chrona, aún las que llevaban años en él. Los moretones, las quemaduras, los cardenales… pero no eran algo grave, así que quizás debería dejarlas donde estaban. Además, si usaba su magia, sólo le infundiría miedo a la ya aterrada niña, por lo que lo hacía parecer como que carecía de sentido.

Repasó cada cardenal, cada cortada. Los reconocía a todos, porque era ella la que los había causado. Hasta que se fijó en la espalda de la niña, donde había varios moretones a la altura de los hombros que Medusa estaba muy segura de no haber ocasionado.

–¿Cómo te hiciste estos? –preguntó, casi con ferocidad, lo que solamente asustó a la niña.

–Yo n-no fui, M-medusa-sama, fue…

–Ragnarok –sentenció, en un seseo. La niña sólo asintió. 

Tendría que hablar con esa creatura acerca de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar y lo que ya nunca más sería tolerable cuando se hablara de su hija; pero por el momento lo que ocupaba su mente era que no sabía qué hacer ahora.

Había curado el brazo roto, y se había encargado de que al menos tuviera un desayuno decente, pero era todo lo que podía hacer. Todo lo que podía hacer por ahora.

Mientras debatía acerca de cómo proceder, una de sus serpientes se deslizó dentro de la habitación y llamó su atención con un leve siseo.

El sonido espantó a Chrona, pero Medusa sólo se inclinó y escuchó lo que le decía el reptil.

Esa bruja estaba cerca. Había vuelto a entrar en su territorio la muy desgraciada. ¿No le había quedado claro la noche anterior que la quería fuera de su zona? Oh, pero no estaba sola. Había vuelto con otras dos brujas de la misma calaña.

Bufó con disgusto. Saldría por ellas. Y esta vez, se aseguraría de que no pudieran volver.

Se enderezó y ya se encaminaba a la puerta cuando hizo algo inesperado. Volvió la vista a su hija, que aún la miraba, a la espera de una orden; sin embargo, lo que dejó salir de sus labios no era un mandato.

–Volveré –le dijo–, tranquila.

Sin más, se fue.

 

Unas horas más tarde, Medusa volvía a su casa.

Justo como había supuesto, esas tres eran mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Tres principiantes, ni más ni menos. Tres brujas de apenas doscientos años que esperaban derrotarla a ella, que ya rondaba los seiscientos. Ilusas estúpidas, pensó, mientras se adentraba en la enorme mansión.

Súbitamente, un ruido llamó su atención. No era un ruido extraño, nada de eso, sino un ruido al que se había acostumbrado con el paso de los años y en el que había llegado a encontrar incluso placer. Sin embargo, ahora le producía una mezcla de repulsión y preocupación. Eran sollozos; demasiado agudos para provenir de un ser mayor de diez años. Sollozos de su hija.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, aceleró la marcha, hasta hallarse frente a la habitación de Chrona, notando cómo con cada paso los gemidos de la niña se volvían más fuertes. Sin tocar, se apresuró a abrir la puerta, sujetando la manija con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

La escena le era muy familiar: su hija, con lágrimas en los ojos, gimiendo desesperadamente, mientras Ragnarok, su compañero, aquel que debería haberla protegido y aquel en quien ella estaba obligada a confiar su vida, la golpeaba y tironeaba de su cabello.

Antes, esa misma imagen le había causado apatía. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan inútil y débil como esa niña fuera descendiente suyo? ¿Cómo? Sin embrago, ahora, esa misma escena la molestaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito a ponerle siquiera una mano encima a su hija? ¿Cómo?

Ni Ragnarok ni Chrona se dieron cuenta de su inesperada aparición sino hasta que habló. Habló sin pensarlo, y no fue consciente de que lo había hecho sino hasta después de que las palabras dejaran sus labios.

–Suficiente –murmuró, su voz tornándose amenazant–-. Déjala en paz, Ragnarok.

A pesar de que no había elevado su voz, en el lúgubre silencio de la casona el sonido era perfectamente audible, y la quietud de su alrededor sólo hacía que las palabras parecieran aún más peligrosas e intimidantes.

Tan pronto Medusa habló, los golpes cesaron y ambos voltearon a verla. Bueno, no ciertamente. Chrona no se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia su madre, temerosa del desprecio con el que sus ojos la recibirían; temerosa de un regaño por lo débil que era. Por el contrario, Ragnarok lo hizo, más por sorpresa que conscientemente.

–Med-medusa-sama… –murmuró, su voz con el tono de una pregunta.

–Ya me has oído –seseó la bruja, con una alarmante frialdad–. No vuelvas a tratarla de esa forma si valoras en algo tu vida –advirtió, sus ojos dos piedras heladas de ámbar.

Extrañado ante el nuevo comportamiento de su ama, Ragnarok volvió a refugiarse en el cuerpo de su portadora, sin dirigirle una palabra a nadie más.

Tan pronto la pequeña creatura estuvo fuera de su vista, los ojos de Medusa recuperaron algo de calidez y se posaron en el cuerpo de su hija, cuyo pálido rostro resaltaba ante la oscuridad reinante de la habitación. Las lágrimas caían en mudos torrentes de sus ojos azules y su espalda temblaba, aquejada de violentos sollozos.

Sin saber bien porqué, se hincó frente a la niña y posó su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de la niña, en una caricia inesperada, que las sorprendió a ambas.

–Si vuelve a tratarte de esa manera, quiero que me lo digas, ¿entiendes? –le dijo suavemente. Chrona asintió, pero sus ojos aún rehuían la mirada de su madre. Notando eso último, Medusa tomó el mentón de la niña y, aplicando fuerza para elevar su rostro, la obligó a mirarla directamente a los ojos– Esto no va a repetirse, ¿de acuerdo?

Chrona asintió, pero sus sollozos redoblaron su fuerza, demasiado asustada como para comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando.

La niña la miraba con miedo, pero no era miedo a ella, sino miedo a que sus actitudes amables no fueran más que actuaciones y pronto ella fuera a abandonarla otra vez. Pero conforme se enumeraban más acciones cálidas, la esperanza crecía, y se reflejaba en sus ojos.

En un movimiento instintivo e involuntario, Medusa rodeó a la niña con sus brazos, de una manera protectora, ofreciéndole el refugio que durante tanto tiempo le había negado.

–No va a volver a hacerlo, tranquila –le dijo gentilmente, mientras se enderezaba nuevamente, con la niña en brazos y comenzaba a caminar alrededor de la habitación, en pequeños círculos.

Se sentía segura, apoyada contra el pecho de Medusa-sama, rodeada por esos brazos delgados y fuertes, que la habían tomado con delicadeza, como si fuera algo valioso.

Súbitamente, Medusa sintió que la golpeaba una realización.

Así era como debía ser. Sin golpes, sin amenazas, sin gritos, sin llanto, sin dolor. Así era como debería haber sido desde el principio.

Le había tomado más de un lustro darse cuenta, pero ahora lo sabía. Así era como debería ser.

Y así sería. De ese momento en adelante. Así sería.


End file.
